With many surgically implanted medical devices, it is necessary to transmit electrical signals that are sensed at a remote location and carried over a flexible wire to the device as well as to deliver electrical control signals or electrical stimulation signals produced at the device to a remote location in the body via flexible wires. Furthermore, it is often necessary or desirable that a variety of configurations of sensing and stimulating components be detachable from the implanted control unit, in particular so that the control unit or individual sensors or electrodes may be replaced as needed in subsequent surgeries. Therefore, most implantable medical devices include some sort of connector that serves as the bridge between the internal electronics of the control unit and the wires that connect the control unit to the remotely located sensors, electrodes or antennae. These connectors are often complex miniature devices and a frequent source of system failure. Reasons for connector failures may include misalignment between conductive elements, breakage of conductive elements or insulation elements, corrosion, or electrical shorts produced by fluid paths. In implantable connector designs with set screws that make direct electrical contact with electrodes it is often difficult to provide good electrical isolation from surrounding body fluids and in such cases, electrostatic discharges could damage excitable tissues and/or the implanted electronics. Therefore, there is a need for a connector for use with an implanted multi-channel device that allows reliable electrical connections between the device and a plurality of individual conducting wires while maintaining good electrical isolation between electrodes and bodily fluids. In addition, the connector should ensure that cross-talk or contamination of electrical signals between two or more channels of the connector is minimized. The electrical connector should be as small as possible while allowing a simple and secure connection during initial implantation and/or subsequent replacement of the control unit or of a detachable component.